Misery So Sweet
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: It has been 3 years since the sinking. Now living free in New York City, Rose muses over her relationship with her mother as she holds her sleeping daughter. Despite her good reasoning, she still feels guilty for leading her mother to believe she drowned. Can they reconcile?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer-James Cameron owns Titanic! _Come Josephine _is in the public domain.**

**Reviews are always appreciated ;)**

* * *

><p><em>c. 1915<em>

It had already been three years since the sinking of the RMS Titanic. After the sinking, Rose had fled her old high society life to travel around the world with Jack, to finally fulfill her deepest desires. He'd taken her to places that she'd only ever dreamed of going. She had been able to see many famous landmarks such as the Sistine Chapel in Rome's Vatican City, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Big Ben Clock Tower in London, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Pisa, as well as explore the various shops, restaurants, and tourist attractions that all of the major European cities had to offer. Jack might have been poor, but he knew how to still have the experiences without paying a lot of money. Rose had been to some of those cities before with Cal, but he'd never let her enjoy it like Jack did.

She'd travelled around with Jack for two years, during which time they had eloped in Rome, before coming back to New York City in 1914. Their daughter Josephine Ruth Dawson was born in early 1915, shortly after Rose turned 20 and Jack turned 23.

* * *

><p><em>Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear<br>Where, kid? To the sky, dear  
>Oh you flying machine<br>Jump in, Miss Josephine  
>Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling<br>Where, boy? In the ceiling  
>Ho, High, Hoopla we fly<br>To the sky so high_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
>Going up she goes! Up she goes!<br>Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
>In the air she goes! There she goes!<br>Up, up, a little bit higher  
>Oh! My! The moon is on fire<br>Come Josephine in my flying machine  
>Going up, all on, <em>_Goodbye!_

_One, two, now we're off, dear  
>Say you pretty soft, dear<br>Whoa! Dear don't hit the moon  
>No, dear, not yet, but soon<br>You for me, Oh Gee! you're a fly kid  
>Not me! I'm a sky kid<br>See I'm up in the air  
>About you for fair<em>

_Come Josephine in my flying machine,  
>Going up she goes! Up she goes!<br>Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
>In the air she goes! There she goes!<br>Up, up, a little bit higher  
>Oh! My! The moon is on fire<br>Come Josephine in my flying machine  
>Going up, all on, Goodbye!<em>

20-year-old Rose Dawson held her 9-month-old daughter Josie, singing softly as she rocked the infant to sleep. The little girl stirred slightly, but her eyes remained closed. Her little chest went up and down as her breathing began to slow. Rose smiled at the precious infant in her arms. Josie looked so much like herself and Jack both with wisps of strawberry blonde hair, a mix of hers and Jack's hair colors, bright seafoam eyes like Jack, and her own moon-shaped face.

"Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve you," Rose mused, stroking the baby's face. "You are so sweet, so innocent, so untainted by society's views and opinions on what you should and should not be."

Josie gurgled but did not wake up.

"Some days I feel so glad that your father rescued me from what could have been, yet others I can't help feeling extreme guilt for just running away... letting my own mother think that I went down with the ship. How selfish I was... but it had been out of self preservation, you see..." Rose continued.

Josie rolled over in her mother's arms with a soft moan.

"Maybe I'm going insane. I shouldn't feel guilty for leaving the people that tried to restrain me in the cruelest of ways, yet I do... and I'm not entirely sure why. I should hate my mother for trying to force me into a life that I didn't want, but I can't bring myself to loathe my own mother, the person who brought me into this world. Because, after all, if it weren't for her... I wouldn't have you," Rose mused as she continued to stare at her sleeping infant.

Josie kicked her little foot and moaned again.

"Your father still doesn't know why I chose her name as your middle name, but I did have a good reason in doing so. I hope you grow up to be everything that she wasn't. I've come to realize that she raised me the way she did, simply because she was raised that way herself. I cannot hate her for acting on all she knew... so by making her name your middle name, it was sort of like giving her a second chance," Rose whispered softly to the baby.

She carried the sleeping infant across the room and placed her in her crib. "And now, I am going to do something that I should have done three years ago," she said, walking over to Jack's art desk and grabbing a scrap piece of paper and a pen. In elegant cursive, she began to write:

_Dear Mother,_

_It's your daughter. Do not be alarmed, for this is no trick. _

_I am writing this letter to tell you what I should have told you three years ago._

_I am still alive and living in New York City with Jack._

Her hand was shaking as she wrote the closing lines of her message.

_The reason I ran away is because I couldn't handle the idea of marrying Cal._

_Just thinking about it made me violently sick. I couldn't do it, Mother._

_So when the ship sank and we were all separated, I seized my only chance_

_at escape. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, but I hope that you_

_are sorry for all the pain you have caused me._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose Dawson._

Suddenly, Josie let out a louder moan, as she began to stir. Rose sealed the letter and walked back over to the baby's crib. "Shh, go back to sleep," she told her soothingly. The baby rolled over, but her eyes were still open, squinting in the light of the room. Rose reached down and stroked the infant's face. She began to sing to her again.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine,_  
><em>Going up she goes! Up she goes!<em>  
><em>Balance yourself like a bird on a beam<em>  
><em>In the air she goes! There she goes!<em>  
><em>Up, up, a little bit higher<em>  
><em>Oh! My! The moon is on fire<em>  
><em>Come Josephine in my flying machine<em>  
><em>Going up, all on, Goodbye!<em>

* * *

><p>What did you guys think?<p>

Should make this a 2-shot and write another chapter where Rose invites Ruth to meet the baby and finally reconcile with her?

I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I recieved two requests for a 2-shot (thanks 'Guest' and Lily), I am making it a 2-shot! **

**Also, thanks to Elroon for following this story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the second part :)**

* * *

><p>It had been about two weeks since Rose had sent the letter to her mother, and she was beginning to worry that her mother wouldn't reply. That was, until the following Thursday, when an elegant envelope addressed to her in fine cursive arrived on her door step.<p>

* * *

><p>On a bright Thursday morning in New York City, Rose opened the front door of their apartment to check for any mail. She was expecting some auditions information from the local theatre, and was pleasantly suprised to see what had arrived instead.<p>

She slung Josie over her shoulder and bent down to pick up an elegant ivory colored envelope that was addressed to her in fine cursive handwriting. It had to be from her mother, she knew.

Josie gurgled as Rose tore open the envelope. Inside, was a fancy piece of parchment with more fine cursive writing scribbled on it. She scanned over it quickly, eager to see what her mother had to say:

_Darling Rose,_

_How incredibly shocked I was to recieve your letter. I was so pleased to learn that you are all right after that awful scare you gave me three years ago._

_I'm not entirely sure what to say, it has been so long, and there was so much left unsaid. You have no idea how devastated I was to think you had drowned._

_I realize now how my actions drove you away, and I suppose I deserved the suffering of thinking you were lost with the ship for making you suffer all that time._

_Now that I know you are alive, I'd love nothing more than to see you again. It has been far too long and I just want to see you, Rose. I really want to see you again._

_After the whole Titanic ordeal, Caledon's father donated the money that was going to be spent on the wedding to me and dismissed it as offering his condolences._

_I also recieved condolences money from some of your father's old business associates and former Yale colleagues. It ended up being enough that I didn't have to become a seamstress after all. But then it didn't matter to me, because I had lost my only daughter._

_I've missed you so much. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for pushing you away, I'd love to visit with you again._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother._

Rose's eyes widened in shock, and she smiled. Her mother had actually apologized to her, and seemed genuinely concerned. The tone of the letter seemed so foreign to what Rose remembered of her mother the last time she'd spoken to her.

She shifted little Josie onto her other shoulder. The infant was awake and cooed up at her mother. Rose smiled again and bounced her gently. "How would you like to meet your grandma Ruth?" she asked. Josie just cooed again.

Rose walked over to Jack's art desk again and grabbed another piece of paper. She scribbled a note back:

_Dear Mother,_

_I'd love nothing more than to put the past behind us. I want you to meet someone very special._

_Jack and I have a daughter named Josephine Ruth. Her middle name is for you. I think you will really like her._

_She is a few months shy of a year old and she is the sweetest little baby you'll ever meet. She is smart, too._

_I'd really love it if you wanted to come for a visit in New York. Jack will be out of town for a few weeks._

_Rose._

Josie gurgled again as Rose finished writing. "There," she said with a satisfied smile, sealing the envelope. "Come on baby girl, let's go mail this."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, she'd recieved a letter back the following Wednesday. Ruth had said she would be delighted to come and meet her grandchild, so Rose had sent her a ticket. She would arrive that Saturday.<p>

Rose knew that her husband would probably be a bit reluctant to have her mother as a house guest, so she was relieved that he was away at an art gala in Chicago.

* * *

><p>On Saturday evening, as the sun was setting over New York City, Rose sat in her living room with Josie in her lap. Her mother was due to arrive any minute now.<p>

"Josie, where's Mama?" Rose asked, covering her face with her hands.

"Ma-Ma," Josie repeated, reaching up and touching Rose's hands.

"Good girl!" Rose exclaimed. She planted a soft kiss on the infant's face.

"Can you say Grandma?" she asked.

Josie looked confused and didn't say anything. Instead, she started sucking on her tiny fist. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Rose slung the baby over her shoulder and rushed to open it.

There was a light drizzle outside, as Ruth was standing on the step with a large maroon colored umbrella. Her snobby up-turned expression was completely gone. It had been replaced by a bright and cheery smile.

"Rose, dear!" she exclaimed.

"Mother! Please, come inside," Rose stepped back and took her mother's umbrella and coat.

She almost expected her mother to make some sort of derogatory remark about how small their apartment was, but Ruth did not. Instead, she focused her attention on the smallest in the room.

"And this must be baby Josephine!" she said, softly caressing the infant's face. "Her face is yours, Rosie! It really is," she remarked, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Thank you," Rose replied with a smile. That was the nicest thing she could remember her mother ever saying to her.

"Oh I remember when you were this age," Ruth reminisced. "My baby has a baby! Oh! How much time I have wasted!" she cried, shaking her head in shame. "All that time I spent trying to teach you how to be a perfectly bred young lady, scolding you when you'd end up falling over trying to do a curtsy, I could have spent being..." she paused.

"My mother?" Rose finished for her.

"I had truly thought I was being the best mother I could be. After losing your father, I refused to let my precious girl and I live like paupers. You must believe I thought the marriage to Caledon was good for you...I had never realized that I was just pushing you farther and farther away from me," Ruth explained.

"It's alright, Mother. I understand now that you were only raising me the way you had been raised yourself. I shouldn't have criticized you so harshly for acting on all you knew," Rose told her.

"You know, I was truly relieved to recieve all of that condolences money, so that I didn't end up a seamstress after all. But at the same time, it made me realize that the price I paid on my desperate quest to keep my social status, was the one person who mattered most to me in the world," Ruth said.

"Please, let's not dwell on the past anymore. I forgive you," Rose interjected.

"Oh Rosie, you truly have a beautiful soul," Ruth mused, stroking the side of her daughter's face. "I can't believe it...I was so sure I had lost you forever...yet here you are."

Suddenly, Josie cooed loudly. She reached out and took an elegant butterfly pin out of Ruth's hair, putting it in her mouth. "Ga-Ma," she said.

Hearing the word come out of Josie's mouth shocked Rose to her very core, as it did to Ruth as well. "She knows me?" Ruth asked, a gleam of pure joy in her usually cold eyes.

Rose nodded. "Apparently she does," she replied with a smile.

Ruth beamed. "Could I... hold her?" she asked, just a tad hesitant.

"Of course." Rose handed Josie to her mother.

"Precious little Josephine." Ruth cradled the infant in her arms.

"I think she likes you, typically she cries when people she's never met hold her," Rose said.

"She is a beautiful baby," Ruth said.

"Do you know why I made your name her middle name?" Rose asked.

"No, why did you?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Because I wanted to give you a second chance. Since I knew you were only treating me the way you were because it was all you knew, I dreamed Josie would grow up to be the opposite, and redeem you in my eyes," Rose explained.

"Oh Rosie, she'll do great things! I know she will," Ruth promised, looking down at her tiny granddaughter. "She will be such a good person, far better than me."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Mother. Everyone deserves a second chance, and she is yours. Help me make her a good person, Mother. I want you to be part of her life," Rose said.

Tears were brimming in Ruth's eyes. "Really?" she asked.

Rose nodded with a genuine smile. "Really," she said, tears in her own eyes as well.

"But I live in Philadelphia, it's close, yet it feels so far away," Ruth mused, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Move to New York, I think you will really like it here. There are so many opportunities, it's the city of dreams," Rose told her with a hopeful grin.

"Are you following your dreams here, Rosie?" Ruth asked.

"Oh yes. I've always wanted to be an actress, and I've already acted in a few plays at the local theatre. And Jack, he's selling his art. He does paintings and photography now, too," Rose replied. "Don't you have any special dreams?" she asked.

"I can't say that I do..." Ruth said sadly. "But I'm so happy you're following yours."

"Oh Mother, can't you remember being a young girl yourself? Wasn't there anything you desired besides being married off to a man you didn't love?" Rose prodded.

"Well... when I was eleven... I had thought owning a bakery would have been something I'd enjoy... but my parents had just told me that dreams were for silly little girls with no future," Ruth admitted.

Rose smiled and took her mother's hands in her own. "Move here, open your bakery. The condolences money won't last you forever, spend it to open the bakery, and you can work your way up again."

Ruth looked a bit reluctant. "I'm not sure..." she started. She didn't finish her sentence however, because Josie cooed loudly again, looking directly into her grandmother's face.

"Josephine's," Ruth said, her eyes widening.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Josephine's... that will be the bakery's name. Josephine's Dutch Delights," Ruth replied.

Rose grinned. "I'm proud of you, Mother," she said.

Ruth beamed. "I always hoped you would be, Rosie," she replied.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think?<p>

Was that a good ending?


End file.
